


It's Not Racist or Choosy

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Parody, Satire, Something more important than a disease, Stuff being ignored, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how <i>Do They Know It's Christmas?</i> has been re-released (yet again), this time about ebola? This is what I imagine the new lyrics might be if the writers gave as much of a crap as their original single suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Racist or Choosy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Charity single and all that. No problem because reading lyrics is no substitute for hearing the actual song, so I'm not interfering with the market in any way. Simples!

# It's Not Racist or Choosy.

This Christmastime we should all be real afraid  
This Christmastime, people dying, lots of pain  
'Cos in our world of plenty we can spread a dread disease  
Don't kiss people over gifts this Christmastime  
But say a prayer to pray for the living ones  
At Christmastime  
It's hard, but when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear Where nobody hugs others; daren't wipe away their tears  
And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
It's like the Lottery; "It could be you!"

Ebola  
It's not racist or choosy  
Ebola  
It's not racist or choosy at all

The world is burying loved ones now this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Oh, where trees of all kinds grow, over graves in quiet groves  
It's not racist or choosy at all

Ebola  
It's not racist or choosy  
Ebola  
It's not racist or choosy at all

Here's to you, raise a glass for ev'ryone  
Next you know, coughing and shitting your blood  
ConDems really aren't racist at all

Feed the UK  
Kids die through JC sanctions  
Feed the UK  
Kids die through JC sanctions  
Feed the UK  
Kids die through JC sanctions  
Feed the UK  
Kids die through JC sanctions

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for non-commercial purposes. All other rights reserved.  
> Adapted from 'Do They Know It's Christmas?'; © 1984 Bob Geldof and Midge Ure. All rights reserved. Adapted without permission under an exception to the CDPA 1988 for the purposes of parody, caricature, and pastiche


End file.
